Delta 234
Gnomekindle Event *Gnomekindle now has it's own permanent area on New Korelia. Gnomekindle Town has begun being rebuilt there and many of the familiar NPC's from previous years have moved there. *Added a new teleport pad that will take players close to Gnomekindle Town on New Korelia. *Many of the quests from previous year's Gnomekindle celebrations have been updated. Some of them are repeatable now but were not before. Repeatable quests are as follows: **Gnomekindle Tree Sparklies **Gnomekindle Tree Unbreakable Stone Ornaments **Hermey The Misfit Gnome **How Gnomekindle Came To Be (Lore Quest) **It's a Frightening World (for anyone with adventurer level 20 and up) **The Abominable Snow Beast (for anyone with adventurer level 20 and up) **Jolly Old Nicholas's destination quests **Metal Decorations on Every Gnomekindle Tree **More Sweet Treats for Gnomekindle (for bipeds only) **Natural Ornaments for a Gnomekindle Tree **Return for More Dragon Treats (for dragons only) **Traditions of Gnomekindle (Lore Quest) *Many of the repeatable quests will give players a special token at the end of it. This token (called "Vote For...) will be counted after the Gnomekindle event is removed on each shard and a special surprise will appear at the next Gnomekindle event. Players should hold onto the stack of items that they want to have counted in the voting, and all others can be deleted. *Lair Murals for Gnomekindle now properly require a pattern to complete. *New structures for players to build have been added. Two new house designs were added, one with a snow covered roof and another with twinkling lights added. A skating pond has also been added as well as a series of ice walls for players to make their plots all "wintry". Adventure *Forest Skulk Gatherer Finger now lists its proper usages. *Burris the Scout now offers Trophy quests through a simpler dialogue path. *Scroll "Raise Power V" now gives the proper buff. *Fixed the healing values on Minor Heal I scroll (they were reversed). *Jungle Crawler Gland and references to it are now known as the Jungle Crawler Soldier Gland. *These items now use a default resource icon: Fire Wolf Alpha Paw, Winter Wolf Alpha Paw, and Brownback Outlier Paw. *Son of Gigaroth now has more health, new abilities (similar to those of the Blighted Kwellen) and has acquired a posse. *Clap of Thunder now recycles every 90 seconds, but has a pre-delay (warm-up) *Elemental Arrow now has a 90 second recycle and has a range of 20 meters. *Kwellen Berserkers no longer receive the passive Parry ability. Plot *Stone Flooring Decorative Square 20x40 and 30x30 have been replaced with the right models. *Stone Flooring Fancy Squares in 20x40 and 30x30 should no longer be the Fishbone pattern - it now has the correct texture. *Stone Flooring Sand now all use the correct unbuilt model. *Cotton Tapestries/Bolts were reversed (for skill and XP) on the Basic Guild Hall and have been corrected. Quest *Quest "Learn to Make Dire Wolf Hide Grips" now properly gives you the Expert Animal Hide Processing formula instead of Journeyman and also makes no further mention of Maple Hide Tannin. *Quest "Learn to Make Dire Wolf Hide Grips" now allows you to have completed either of the "Hunting the Direst Wolves" quests (as a Ranger or Non-Ranger). *Quest "The Forest Skulk Threat II", the hidden step to loot the Odd Artifact will now become visible when you slay the Elder. *Made some steps in the quest Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 2) into visible steps so players will have a better idea of what is needed in each step while doing the quest. Tradeskill *Antidote formulas are now priced correctly. *Expert Heavy Round Shield now requires 2 Bloodskulk Soothsayer's Ears instead of 1 for the Tier 5 shield. *Johald the Outfitter Trainer on New Trismus once again has a full line of quests for those who qualify. *Updated the description of the Werewolf Bone to remove references to Techniques that don't use it. *Lesser Nix Beetle Carapace now properly lists Craft: Transmutation III and vice versa. *Fixed skill ranges and requirements of Master and Master Blighted formulas *Tool Dye Kits can now be applied to Dragon Claws World *Harro now has a sandpile. *Elia now has a destination pad that can be accessed from portals that lead to settlements. *Falathien now has a sandpile and water well. *Removed one set of machines from the logging camp outside the Dalimond city walls. *Created lake surface on Isle of Ice *Fixed the name of the "Guild: Clearport" destination pad. *Added an additional Kenaf spawn south/southwest of Reed Lake. *Added a Cloth Factory near Reed Lake. *Brownback Wolves can now be found near Reed Lake. *Sheila's Haberdashery is now spelled properly Special Notes *Many of the Gnomekindle related quests have been updated for this patch. Existing instances for all quests with the keyword Quest_Event_Winter should be deleted so that players will have to start them over again. *Many instances of items have also been updated. Coin values changed, descriptions changed, bulkiness changed, etc. As I'm unsure at this time what updates and what doesn't when a delta is applied, I'm mentioning it here in case players experience problems. *Anarie has had her items removed from her for now to prevent another issue like we had today. Now even if players are accidentally given tokens, they won't have any way of spending them. Also note that Anarie has been moved into the FZ on the live shards (or should have been). Hopefully this won't prevent her from being updated in the future. Category:Delta